Rivals in-love
by KruRid
Summary: Hundred years of war between vampires and humans are long gone, both species had long decided to co-exist and to enter a ceasefire after realizing in a painful way that the long run war never truly help anyone. It only caused more despair and deaths and thus, the vampires and humans stopped the unmerited war.
1. Chapter 1

**Rivals in-love**

SUMMARY: Hundred years of war between vampires and humans are long gone, both species had long decided to co-exist and to enter a ceasefire after realizing in a painful way that the long run war never truly help anyone. It only caused more despair and deaths and thus, the vampires and humans stopped the unmerited war.

 ** _****CHAPTER 1****_**

 ***PRESENT TIME***

In a faraway island of the land of the rising sun, there are two red heads that were born in the family of mixed blood; Most of them are vampires while the remaining portions are humans. This type of family setting is neither really different nor uncalled for. After the end of the hundred years of war, vampires and humans co-exist and even breed for the better good. This mixed set up gave birth to half breeds, half vampire and half human children or in rare times the mixed parentage will give birth to pure vampires or pure humans. No one can truly understand the current genetic mixtures of the new generation.

"Hey! What are you doing? Are you not going to join us?" the dual color haired child who is around the age of seven asked to the red head who is currently sitting under the tree, His crimson eyes staring curiously at the other child.

"What did I tell you about talking to me? I don't want to join you and your weird set of friends" The red head just ignored the other kid. He is busy polishing his sword and thus he had no time for games.

"Ohhhh sugoi neh Kurori-kun! Are you going to join the competition again?"

"Silence vampire" the vampire kid named Kurori hissed at the other child

"Ehhh? But we are twins! Ouuu~ that's rude. Mama said not to call me vampire. Call me Crowley~" His crimson eyes staring directly into those ocean blue eyes of his twin.

These twins were born in a vampire mother and a human father, the older of the two was named Kurori Eusford. He resembles his twin so much except for their hair colour since he has a pure red hair and he is a little bit smaller than his younger twin, Crowley Eusford. Not to mention he is pure human to which irked him to no end while the other child named Crowley has a red fringes and brown hair. He is bulkier and a vampire. Despite their differences, Crowley cares for his twin and vice versa it is just that their differences are much of a hassle.

"Oyaaaaaaaa Crowley-samaaaaaa we are not going to play?" The blue haired girl who is also a vampire waves her small hands to where Crowley is located.

"Chess, will you at least keep your tone down, you do not have to shout" The blonde female vampire scolded the other one.

"But Horn~ I am getting impatient!" Chess Belle whined upon huffing begrudgingly.

Horn Skuld and Chess Belle are Crowley's and childhood friends. They also live next to each other. Chess belle and Horn Skuld are pure vampires whose parents are both vampires. Despite their different parentage to Crowley, they took a liking towards the male child. Ever since the day the Eusfords stayed into the land named Nagoya, these two females are accompanying the twins. They even suggested for them to join a co-ed school for vampires and humans since Crowley refused to leave his twin alone. Crowley and Kurori's parents are glad that there is even a school where they accept both vampire and human alike. That's why they didn't think twice and they practically enrolled their children into this school named Serapucchi. Serapucchi is a top notch school across the world that's why even vampires and humans across the world want their children to enter such prestigious school. They are dividing the class into morning and night shift. Morning classes are for humans while the evening shift is for the vampires. The morning classes have subclass known as JIDA and Moon Demon Company while the evening classes do have the Nobles and Progenitors. JIDA and NOBLES are respected but the Moon Demon Company and Progenitors are treated as gods. The latter are composed of humans or vampires who are both elite in academics and extra-curricular activities. They are protégé and natural born talents while the former are still smart and talented but not as talented and smart as the latter. Each newbie wants to join the godly factions of Moon Demon Company and Progenitors.

"I will see you later Kurori-kun. Make sure to eat okay? Be friendly too. They will like you eh after all you are nice. See you~" Crowley pat his head and he walk towards the girls. Kurori watched his twin as he was dragged by the two girls. He gritted his teeth in frustration if only he is also a vampire or if Crowley is also a human.

"Mouuuuu~ Crowley-chan what took you so long? We need to get into the assembly or we will be late for our first day!" Chess puffed her cheeks and she taps her wrist watch.

"Calm down Chess, we are can still make it if we run" Crowley said as he laughed softly. They walk to the opposite direction to where Kurori went on his own accord.


	2. Chapter 2

******CHAPTER 2******

As a welcoming ritual or sort of whatsoever, Night class and Morning class will have a joint event and also the newbies must be sorted on which faction they will join. The top ten newbies who got high scores will all join either the Moon Demon Company for the humans and Progenitors for vampires. That is an incentive for the top ten newbies. The whole place is crowded and loud, you can see vampires and humans talking to one another and they are even laughing together. It is a nice place that is a fact however the rivalry between the Moon Demon Company and Progenitors are pretty intense. Both factions will not take craps from anyone. Ah speaking of which the humans stopped talking as they even bowed their heads as the MDC arrived. The faction is composed of humans with unfathomable talents and brains. They took their seat in the front row of the human side. Each member is wearing their standard uniform with a badge. A few minutes later, a group of vampires has arrived; they are wearing a prestigious badge too. Just like how the others had treated the MDC, the Progenitors themselves were also showered with the same amount of adoration. Each member took the front row of the vampire side.

"Hah look who are late. Go back to your coffin bloodsuckers!" A boy who is around the age of not older than twelve said to the opposite league, His amethyst eyes glaring hatefully into the red eyed monsters.

"My~ Oh my~ do not tell me that you truly believed that we, vampires do really sleep on coffins?" A silver head vampire who is around the age of the offending MDC member said in his sardonic tone. He snickered along with his colleagues. "Here I thought Moon Demon Company are smartass~ looks like I am wrong~ Am I right Guren~?" He taunted the child opposite to him if not for a lavender haired child who is around their age; the kid named Guren will strangle this asshole to death.

"What did you just said bastard?! Ferid come here and let me kill you! Let go of me Mahiru!" Guren snarled to the silver haired kid named Ferid.

"Guren, quit taunting him. You are better than this and as for you, Ferid Bathory, you better watch your mouth" Mahiru, the name of the girl who is currently stopping her friend from killing the vampire kid.

Ferid was about to taunt the other party when a hand covered his mouth. Ferid stared into the owner and there he found the petite pink haired vampire, her grin grew wide. "You are a funny one Mahiru! Threatening someone who can snap that pretty neck of yours is the most useless thing to do"

"What was that Krul Tepes?! Shall we settle this then? Flat chested queen!" Mahiru smirked when the pink head snarled upon getting an insult.

Rigr who is sitting next to the blond stoic vampire who is around the age of fifteen is snickering at the antics of the four younger children.

"Instead of snickering why not pull those two back into their seat so we can start the ceremony" Urd scolded Rigr Stafford who is one year older than him.

"ummm Mahiru and you two Guren stop fighting. We really need to start" Shinya pulled his friends back into their seat a hateful glare was thrown away in his direction.

The students around them are watching in full awe at the scene in front of them. Meanwhile Kurori and Crowley just sigh exasperatedly. They think that enrolling here is really a big problem.

A/N: This is strictly AU and this is my story and thus, I am free to do whatever I like. Not to mention this is a gift for a senpai. It took me several months to start this story since this semester is practically my priority. Thank you for reading. I will update as soon as I can. I will update characters too. See you


End file.
